Brothers In Arms
by Captainjjb84
Summary: In the take back of Planet Reach, five Spartans were given the task to find and bring home Noble 6. First story, based on Halo Reach and saving Private Ryan. Give me advice on what I should improve on.
1. Chapter 1: The Drop Off

Brothers in Arms

Chapter 1: The Drop Off

As the two Spartans sat on their pelican waiting to land all that was going through their minds was what was going to happen next. The two sat on their pelican with their battalion of other Spartans all nervous. The two Spartans: one was Michael the other was Jack. The two had been best friends for years; they trained together, grew up together and now they were both part of a mission to take back the planet Reach.

Michael was a marksman. His armor was dark green and had blue for the trim. The sniper rifle was his favorite weapon. He had incredible accuracy and power, never wasted a shot, never thought twice before shooting, and never missed a single shot. Michael's only weakness was that he could never fight well at close range. Jack was the heavy gunner. His armor was dark red and had green for the trim. He specialized in the shotgun and the grenade launcher. He didn't always have the best of aim, but packs a massive punch in hand-to-hand combat. The two balanced one another out.

"We're nearing the surface! Thirty seconds!" Yelled the captain on the pelican's intercom.

"This is it buddy," said Michael to his buddy Jack.

"Sure is, Good luck! I'll see on the surface, maybe," replied Jack.

With that both Spartans put on their helmets and grabbed their weapons. The loading door to the pelican started to open up. As it started to open explosions and gun fire could be heard off in the distance. Everyone on there could see the surface coming and it looked like hell.

"When you touch the ground, try to find some cover. Watch each other's back and kill any covenant you see," said a superior officer.

The explosions started to sound louder and more dangerous. The whole pelican started to shake. Within a few seconds the ship had a rough landing.

"Go, go, go!" ordered the officer. With that all the Spartans ran out of the pelican. Michael and Jack stayed side by side, finding cover quickly. The two quickly found a small rock formation to take cover. All around them were covenant ground troops swarming there battalion.

"Alright Jack, let's show them what were made of," said Michael.

"Here take this," Jack said to Michael handing him a clip of ammo. "I made this myself. When the bullet hits your target, it will disperse like a shotgun round, causing extra damage. And these as well, they have exploding tips."

"Thanks. That'll come in handy," thanked Michael.

There whole battalion was being pinned down by oncoming fire. The first part of their operation was to secure what remains of sword base. Since the fall of Reach the Covenant have taken over almost everything. If the Spartans could take back sword base, that would begin the start of the take back of Reach.

Michael and Jack were still under cover. They were with some of their other comrades. They included Sean, the heavy shooter, Felix, the tech guy, and Winona the strategist and medic. They were all pinned down by oncoming fire. Jack tried to peak over the rock formation but immediately ducked as a needle rifle needle whipped passed his head.

"I can't see anything," Jack informed in his English sounding accent.

"Let me take a look," said Michael. With that Michael took the scope off his sniper rifle and placed it on the rock. He looked through it to see what was firing at them. "Looks like four phantoms, six banshees, twelve ghosts, eight wraiths and dozens of ground troops," Michael reported. "It looks like there using those two towers up ahead that coordinate their attacks."

"That's more then all of us can handle," added Felix.

"If we stay here were done for, so we have to act now!" commanded Michael.

"I have an idea," said Winona.

"Let's hear it," replied Jack.

"Me, Jack, and Felix will stay here and give you cover," stated Winona. "You and Sean head up to that old building and aim at the towers to take them out. The Covenant will be thrown off by this and the rest of us can charge in along with the rest of the forces."

"Sounds like a plan, let's get going then," ordered Michael.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Michael and Sean started running to the old building while the rest of them gave them cover fire. The terrain was rough was for them. Many shell craters and weapons lying around. Michael was a fast runner; he had made it before Sean did.

"Come on Sean just a little more!" helped Michael. With that Sean sprinted as fast as he could and even rolled right in. "Nice of you to show up finally," snaked Michael.

"Hey, you try carrying a rocket launcher on your back and running for your life," Sean said sarcastically.

"Fair enough," added Michael.

The two got to top of the building and positioned themselves. They could see the entire battlefield from where they were. It looked awful. There entire battalion of 20 Spartans was pinned downed, unable to move or fight back.

"Winona, come in," Michael said on the Radio. "Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," replied Winona.

"We see the towers, were taking aim now," informed Michael. "When the towers blow, you're going to have to get moving and start fighting back."

"I understand," replied Winona. "Boys get ready to see some action."

*Guns Cocking*

"Sean you think you can make that shot?" asked Michael.

"Certainly captain, who else but me," Sean said in a think Scottish accent.

Both of them took aim at tower one. At the base were crates of munitions and explosive barrels. The distance between the rest of the battalion and the towers was about two hundred and fifty meters.

"Fire!" commanded Michael. With that Sean fired two rockets while Michael aimed at the explosive barrels and nearby troops. Within seconds the first tower lit up and collapsed taking out at least one phantom, two wraiths, three ghosts, one banshee and at least four dozen ground units.

"Attack!" commanded Jack. With that all the Spartans got up and charged forward. Jack was able to get three elites within ten seconds with his shotgun. Felix wasn't the best fighter but he was still able to take out several grunts and brutes. Winona just wailed on each elite she saw, out speeding them then getting them in the back. Michael kept his position and kept snipping out ground troops. Sean kept blowing up every vehicle he saw within his sights. Within five minutes the second tower collapsed taking the rest of the phantoms with it. The battle was turning out good for them after all.

"Just keep it up team and we'll be done in no time," Michael said on the radio. Winona was looking through the scope of her DMR, checking for any enemies headed Michael and Sean's way. She then saw a group of six elites headed their way. She immediately tried to shoot them but was only able to kill one of them.

"Michael, Sean come in!" Winona said on the radio. "You have five elites headed your way!"

"Got it!" replied Michael. "Sean we got five elites headed this way, get your pistol out."

"Alright captain," Sean replied.

Michael and Sean both got out there magnums and got ready for anything. They kept hearing rumbles and sounds coming their way. Sean and Michael stood there waiting for anything.

*Roar* growled an elite. Within seconds the elites got in and Michael and Sean were caught in a fist fight. They were able to take out two of them before being cornered. Sean was able to put one of the elites into a hold while Michael had a bit of trouble. Michael has able to break the jaw of the first elite and send him falling to his death out the window. The second elite snuck up on him and now he was practically staring into the face of death. The elite activated his energy dagger on his left hand trying to stab Michael in the heart. Sean was rolling around on the ground with his elite but eventually breaks the elite's neck. He then runs up to help Michael hoping that he isn't too late. Michael was literally milometer's away from death but Sean got up there and shot the elite's head right off.

"Nice job Sean, I owe you one," thanked Michael. Sean helped Michael up.

"Anything for you captain," replied Sean.

At that point the covenant was in retreat. Michael and Sean gathered there weapons and met back with their team.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving on

"Captain, ground forces are retreating, we've captured Sword base!" informed Winona to Michael on the radio.

"Excellent!" replied Michael.

With that Michael and Sean headed back to their battalion. When they got there they checked to make sure everyone was alright. They came to in shock. Felix was badly injured by an elite resulting in several plasma shots to his lower chest and left arm.

"Felix, can you still fight?" asked Michael.

"Uhh," Felix groaned. "I'll be alright. Just give me a few minutes."

"Right, I'll get a medic over here," replied Michael.

"Captain Michael!" said an ODST.

"Yes soldier?" he replied.

"You have a radio call from command," the ODST replied.

Michael walked up to the make shift radio base. He got on the radio.

"This is Captain Michael reporting sir!" chanted Michael.

"Captain Michael, I have a mission for you and your teammates," said command.

Meanwhile, Winona was healing Felix's injuries. Winona, Felix, Sean and Jack were taking a break and removed their helmets. Winona has red hair and green eyes. She also has a scar on her chin from training. Felix had brown hair and blue eyes, along with a recent wound on his neck. Sean has got brown eyes and dark blue hair. Jack has got red eyes and brown hair. He also has a scar on his face under his left eye that Michael gave him while in basic training during a scrimmage.

"Thanks Winona," said Felix in his New York accent. "What would I do without ya?"

"Probably be dead?" Winona joked sarcastically. "That should do it."

Felix stood up feeling better and ready to fight.

"Where is Captain Michael?" asked Jack coming over to them.

"He's getting a radio call from command," answered Sean.

Just then Michael walked over with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright team listen up!" announced Michael. With that Jack, Winona, Sean, and Felix stood up for attention. "Command has given us a mission: a very dangerous one at that. We have been assigned for a rescue operation. We have to head to the Pillar of Autumn's docking station and look for Noble 6 and bring him home. I am not even joking."

The rest of the team just looked at Michael as if he just snorted something ridiculous.

"Captain," began Felix, "with all due respect, is command out of their heads! Noble team all died almost a year ago, and there telling us the last possible survivor of their team has somehow managed to survive the covenant for almost a year, and we have to find him!"

"Pretty much," answered Michael.

"I'm with Felix on this one Mike, there is no way he is still alive," added Jack.

"That's why command sent me this," replied Michael. He shows the team a satellite photo from a bird's eye view. The picture was of what looked like a Spartan with dented armor heading for cover while being followed by about 5 elites. Jack looked at the photo with amazement and confusion.

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"About 3 days ago," Mike answered. "Get your supplies ready, we head out in 2 hours." With that Michael walked away to get his supplies ready.

"Well, you heard him get ready," demanded Jack. He then walked off to collect some ammo and supplies.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search Is On

Chapter 4: The Search is on!

Everyone on Michael's team was ready and prepared for the search for Noble 6.

"Alright everyone ready?" asked Michael. Everyone nodded yes. "Good. Now let's move out!"

And so the search went on with the team deciding to walk to the Pillar of Autumn making sure to search high and low. The first were going to search past sword base then head east to some of Noble 6's locations he went to during the invasion of Reach. Jack was walking next to Winona, while Sean and Felix were walking behind Michael.

"Hey Winona, can I ask you a question?" asked Jack.

"Sure what is it? She replied.

"What is your take on Captain Michael, do you think he's a good captain?" Jack asked.

"Ya I'd say he's pretty good," she answered. "He's just doing his job and making sure we all survive this."

"Good answer," he replied.

"What do you ask?" she replied.

"Just doing a little survey, that's all," Jack answered. "And also, when this is all done, what do you plan to do after?"

Winona had to think for a second. She hadn't thought of what she was going to do when this was all over.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I'll tell you when I come up with an answer."

"Captain, can I ask ya question?" asked Felix.

"Ask away soldier," replied Michael.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but do ya really think Noble 6 could actually be alive?" Felix asked.

"That's a good question Felix," answered Michael. "I think that he is alive and that when we find him he'll be both surprised and joyful that we are rescuing him. One problem I do see is that spending almost a year on his own, fighting could have some psychological effects as well."

*Snap*

"What was that!" squeaked Sean.

The group quickly huddled together covering all sides.

"Keep your eyes open," commanded Michael.

All of them looking desperately not knowing what was about to happen. Just then they all heard rustling in some bushes.

"There!" shouted Michael. With that Michael fired a round from is sniper rifle, hitting what was ever in the bushes. After the shot was fired a trail of blood started coming from the bush. Michael went over to the bush to take a look. In the bush he saw a dead elite with a bullet shot through its neck.

"Just an elite," Michael responded. "Keep your eyes open though, there could be more." They decided to keep moving forward.

As they were walking Winona was talking to Jack about Michael.

"Say Jack, how long have you and Michael known one another?" she asked.

"Ever since we were kids I guess," Jack replied. "We trained together, worked together and now were here. He even gave me this scar under my eye. It's interesting how far friends go in life."

"Interesting," Winona replied. "Just curious though. Does Michael have a girlfriend back home?"

"Why do you wonder that?" Jack joked with.

"Just curious that's all," she replied trying to hide her true reason.

"Wait a sec," he replied. Jack took a second to put this together in his head. "You like him?"

"You're not mad at me that I like your best friend?" she replied.

"Mad at you? Why?" Jack replied. "I don't care if you do, you have fun with him."

"Thanks," thanked Winona.

Just then Felix came up to Jack from behind.

"Hey Jack could we talk privately for a second?" Felix asked.

"Sure," Jack replied.

"I overheard you and Winona talking and…" Felix began.

"And what?" Jack replied.

"Well I don't like the fact that Winona has a thing for Captain Michael," Felix said sternly.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it," Jack simply replied.

"Ya you can," Felix began. "You can tell bad things about Captain Michael to her."

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked.

"Cause I like her and I am going to give her this," Felix said. With that Felix took out a small box from his belt and opened it up. In the box was a diamond ring.

"You're going to ask Winona to marry you!" Jack responded.

"When this is all over I will," Felix replied with a grin on his face.

"You two have only gone out like once in the last month," Jack brought up. "And she told me that she wasn't that interested in you after that."

"Still, I do like her a lot," he replied.

"I don't care what you do man, just don't get me involved," Jack said firmly. "If you want her to like you then you have to make her like you."

The team searched for another few hours. It started to get dark after about 3 hours. Just then the team came across an old supply house.

"Will rest here for tonight, but we get up early tomorrow morning," announced Captain Michael.

With that the team got inside, found a place to sleep and went to sleep, just like that. Jack couldn't get to sleep to well though. He had major doubts about the mission. He was also worried about getting intertwined with his friends' personal lives.


	5. Chapter 5: Incoming!

Chapter 5: Incoming!

*Bang*

Everyone got up to the loud bang.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Sean.

"That was me," announced Captain Michael, pointing his sniper rifle to the ceiling, smoke coming from the barrel. "Now everyone up and be ready! We pull out in 10 minutes!"

Jack started getting his gear together. He has slept well that night despite what was on his mind. Felix's intentions were still clear, when the take back of Reach was over he was going to ask Winona is she would marry him, but he first had to win her favor over Captain Michael.

"Everyone ready?" asked Captain Michael. "Alright, let's move out."

With that the team headed out in search for Noble 6 some more. The team walked for a bit, discussing what they were going to do once they find Noble 6.

"Captain could I ask you a question?" asked Sean.

"Certainly Sean, what might it be?" replied Captain Michael.

"I mean no disrespect to the mission sir but let us say that Noble 6 died just a couple days ago and we find his body, what do then?" asked Sean curiously.

"Well that's a good question soldier," Captain Michael began. "If we find his body then we report to command saying that he is dead and return to the take back of Reach. If he is alive, which I'm sure he is, then we call command to send an escort and he gets sent home."

"It still seems unfair to me that he gets sent home sir," Felix snaked about.

"Well why not?" replied Jack. "He's been here since the takeover of reach and that was a year ago. It makes perfect sense why he'd be sent home."

"It still seems unfair to me," replied Felix.

"I'm pretty sure if you were in 6's shoes you'd want to go home spending a year fending for yourself all alone," said Sean.

"Well then think of this then..." began Felix.

*Bang*

Just then Felix was shot in the leg but a needler rifle, resulting in him collapsing to the ground. Just then five more shots came from the same place were fired, 1 of them hitting Sean in his left arm.

"We're under attack!" shouted Captain Michael. "Return fire!"

With that Captain, Jack and Winona started to return fire from where the needlers came from. Just then three elites came from trees. Two with needler rifles and the other with an energy sword. Jack was able to blast the elite with the sword with his shotgun. Michael was able to club the elite at close range then shot him with his rifle. Winona got behind the elite and stuck her knife in the elite's heart. With that the fighting was over. Felix was shot one more time on the leg and in the shoulder. He was on the ground in pain. Sean wasn't as injured and was tending to Felix's wounds.

"Felix!" shouted Captain Michael running to him.

Winona took over and started to tend to Felix's wounds. The shots to his leg were deadly, almost breaking his leg. The shot to his left shoulder was also dangerous because it was about a 2 inches from his heart.

"Uhh, I'm going to die!" panted Felix short on breath.

"You're not going to die!" Winona said sternly looking at Felix in his eyes. "Not while I'm here you're not."

Both of them had their helmets off. Winona had to take off parts of Felix's armor to tend to his wounds better. She bandaged up his leg. He upper wound was even more difficult. When the needle hit him, it hit an artery just above his heart; she couldn't stop the bleeding fast enough. Felix felt weaker and weaker with every drop of blood that came out of him. Michael, Jack and Sean watched painfully as Winona tried to stop the bleeding. After a moment the bleeding finally stopped. Felix tried to stand up but was had suffered a lot of blood loss that he felt exhausted, tired, and just about fainted right there.

"You should be alright, just get some rest," reassured Winona.

"Will do Winona," replied Felix. With that Felix pulled himself over to a tree and closed his eyes to rest for a bit. Winona then stood up to talk to Captain Michael.

"Captain he needs the rest," said Winona.

"Hmm, this puts us back another day," moaned Captain Michael. "Alright fine we can get some rest for a while. I give you all six hours to rest up. Jack I want to speak with you."

"What is it Michael?" asked Jack nervously.

"Jack you're my closest friend," Michael began. "I have doubts about the mission, especially now. What do you think? Do you really think Noble 6 is alive?"

"I'm caught up in several things at the moment Michael," Jack began. "But I do think Noble 6 is alive and we will succeed. Just a minor setback, we'll be alright."

"That's what I wanted to hear, you should rest up too," Michael explained. With that Jack took his helmet off and sat down on a rock.


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Truths

Chapter 6: Hidden Truths

It was getting dark out so Sean started a fire, everyone had their helmets off relaxing. Winona was sitting next to Jack talking.

"So Winona," Jack began, "You still have a thing for Captain Michael?"

Winona blushed a bit.

"Yes, yes I do," she began.

"Just curious," Jack asked.

"I always admired his leadership and I think he's a great guy," Winona said. "I think when this is all over, I want to spend more time with him, get to know him better."

Jack knew that Felix was practically in love with Winona. The two went out about a month ago but things didn't work out so well. He wanted to help Felix but he didn't want to hurt Winona is the process. He was in a bit of a pickle.

"Hey Winona, can I ask you a question?" asked Jack nicely.

"Sure, ask whatever you want," Winona replied.

"You went out with Felix a month ago before we were shipped off right?" Jack asked.

"Ya…" Winona replied suspiciously.

"I was just curious to know, how did that go exactly?" Jack continued. "I don't mean to be nosing in your business and all but Felix-"

"No it's alright I'll tell you how that went," Winona interrupted. "Ya before we went out I always had a thing for Felix. He was just such a nice guy and helped me through training and was just a good friend. I remember when he asked me out I said yes instantly. He invited to a nice dinner and a movie back at his place. It was all fun. But… There was something that seemed different that night. I didn't feel the same way to him that night as I did when we were training together. I just didn't want to start that kind of relationship with him, especially before all of this. Then I met Michael and well I just became good friends with him quickly and even talked to him about more personal things. I'm not sure about Felix but I think he's a good guy. Michael though is someone I'd like to spend more time with though. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does," replied Jack. Jack checked is watch. They had about another two hours before they head off.

"Winona?" Jack called out.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You better get some sleep, I'll stay up for a while," Jack insured.

"Thanks Jack," Winona replied. Just as Winona was finding a nice place to sleep she came back over to Jack.

"Thanks for talking to me Jack, it means a lot to me," Winona thanked. To say thanks even more Winona gave Jack a quick kiss on his right cheek. Jack stood there blushing and awe. And with that Winona fell asleep.

"Oh my…" Jack thought to himself. He realized that he was more involved then he wanted to be. And now he has an even bigger problem; he is starting to develop feelings for Winona.

"This will not end well for me," Jack thought to himself before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Face

Chapter 7: A Familiar Face

"Jack, Jack!" a voice said.

With that Jack shot awake to see Michael shaking him.

Jack replied with; "What, what's happening!"

"Nothing, wake up, were heading out," Michael replied. Michael walked off to wake up Sean and Felix. It was still fairly dark out but the sun was going to be up in a couple hours, so there was some light from the sky. Winona was already up clean her face off. Jack had remembered what he and she talked about and that she kissed him. Jack blushed whenever he thought about that.

"Good morning Winona," Jack greeted Winona with.

"Oh good morning," Winona replied.

"You ready for today?" he asked.

"Ya, I sure am," she replied. She then put on her helmet and grabbed her weapon. Jack did the same and then the team was ready and headed out. Jack still had Winona on his mind, which made it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Everyone stay alert, there's a high concentration of covenant in these areas, so keep your weapons ready at all times," commanded Captain Michael.

Jack responded to that by making sure his shotgun was fully loaded and ready. The team proceeded with caution while entering the abandoned ghost town. The town was called Losaria, once home to eleven-hundred, now lay in ruins by the Covenant.

"Keep your eyes open, they could be anywhere," announced Captain Michael.

*ROAR*

"There!" pointed Captain Michael. An elite came up out of nowhere on the third floor of a partly destroyed building. Michael took two shots killing the elite instantly. They all watched as it fell three stories to the ground. Just then four more elites came out of nowhere on three different sides and buildings.

"Spread out!" ordered Captain Michael.

Winona teamed up with Jack and headed for cover. Felix and Sean teamed up going the other way and Captain Michael was by himself. The entire team was caught in a fire fight as more elites showed up. Michael was able to shoot two of the elites quickly. But as they were shot, eight more elites showed up as back. The entire team was surrounded in laser fire. Michael was sharing the same cover as Felix and Sean.

"We have to keep fighting back, or were done for!" commanded Captain Michael. With that Michael fired two more shots, only one hitting but not killing an elite.

"What to do, what to do, what to do…" Jack said to himself.

"Pull yourself together, we fight back!" Winona said hitting Jack on the head. She then fired 4 shots at some elites. Just then an idea came into Jack's head.

"Michael!" he called out. "Use that clip of ammo I gave you and aim it at the floor the Elites are standing on. The rounds will explode on impact so fire them all quickly spread out."

"Good idea Jack!" commented Captain Michael. Michael took out the clip of ammo from his belt and loaded it up. "Now I'll need is a clear shot," he said to himself.

"Leave it to me captain!" announced Sean. He then fired a rocket towards the elites taking out one of them, creating a distraction. Michael didn't hesitate and fired all four shots quickly. Like Jack had explained earlier the rounds exploded on impact and the elites came falling to their death. The rest of the team were able to take out some stragglers while at it.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the Captain. "Good let's move out in five minutes."

*Rustle*

"Huh, Captain behind you!" shouted Sean.

Michael turned around to see an elite sneaking up from behind him with an energy dagger. Michael couldn't pull out his magnum in time and it looked like the elite was going to kill him.

*Bang!*

Just then a sniper shot was fired from some unknown location, killing the elite and saving Captain Michael.

"Captain are you alright!" asked Felix.

"I'm fine, but where did that shot come from?" wondered Michael.

"It came from me," said an unknown voice.

Everyone looked up to see a Spartan in dark green armor holding a sniper rifle.

"Why I don't believe it!" exclaimed Felix. "It's Jun, one of the members of Noble team said to have gone missing! He's alive!"


	8. Chapter 8: An Explanation Please!

Chapter 8: An Explanation Please!

Everyone was in total awe that Jun was alive and still on Reach.

"Yes, yes I am alive, no need to celebrate," Jun joked. Jun then hoped down to ground level with the rest of them, helping Captain Michael get up.

"Thanks," thanked Michael. "I'm Captain Michael and this is my team. From left to right you got Sean, the rocketer, Winona the strategist, Felix are medic, and lastly Jack, my closest friend."

"Nice to meet you all," replied Jun.

"What exactly happened after Reach was taken over?" asked Jack.

"I figured you'd ask that soon," Jun began. He took off his helmet and took a seat. "Well let me begin from where I "left" shall we say. Carter had asked me to escort Dr. Halsey. I agreed to it but I wanted to get back. When I and she got on the pelican she told me to go. She knew I wanted to go back. We got to the pillar of autumn, where I made sure she was safely on the ship. I took the pelican to go and help 6. I was under fire from a phantom and the pelican crashed, I was able to get out before it crashed but was unable to get to where 6 were. I was able to take shelter for about a week before being under attack again. I spent almost a year looking for him but I was unsuccessful. I was also unable to get off Reach so I stayed and fought and here I am now."

"That's incredible!" remarked Captain Michael.

"About two days ago I heard that there were some sightings of 6, so I went in search of him once again and then I found you, so what is your mission?" Jun asked.

"We also got word of his ware-abouts," began Jack. "We got a mission from command to find him and bring him home. That is if we find him alive."

"Don't worry he's alive," Jun reassured. "I know 6 pretty well, and I know that he's still out there fighting."

"Well you're welcome to join our team," said Captain Michael holding out his right hand. Jun looked at his hand for a moment not knowing what to think. He then slowly raised his right hand and shook hands and said: "I'd be honored to join you in search of my friend."

"Great, uhh, we will rest for a few minutes then head out," announced Captain Michael.

"So how did u hold off for a year?" asked Winona.

"I'm surprised I was able to as well," began Jun. "I always had plenty of ammo but whenever I was close to running out that is when I worried. I raided every ammo storage facility on Reach to survive. Even now I only have about eight clips of ammo left and two grenades."

"That's amazing," remarked Jack.

"Well enough chit-chat, let's keep moving!" commanded Michael. And then they were off again in search of Noble 6. The team kept moving through the ghost town; occasionally they saw an elite or grunt they had to kill.


	9. Chapter 9: It Helps to be OpenMinded

Chapter 9: It Helps to be a Little Open-Minded

The team continued on their mission to find Noble 6. While walking Sean was ever so curious to ask Jun an important question.

"So Jun, you got a family back home?" asked Sean.

"I've got a girlfriend back on Earth," Jun began. "I haven't spoken to her in over a year. Her name is Rachel, a beautiful girl. And Russian can't forget that she is Russian, like me. Before I was stationed on Reach I was going to propose to her but forgot about it somehow. If I ever see her again, I still plan on proposing to her."

Jun then took out a small box with a proposal ring in it.

"Wow, that's so romantic," remarked Winona.

"What about you Sean, you got anyone back home?" Jun asked.

"I'm a married Scotsman," Sean replied. "I got married about a year ago and have a daughter, 15 years old. Here's a picture of them." Sean took out a picture of his wife and daughter. "They're my inspiration," Sean added.

"How about you Captain, you got anyone special to you?" asked Sean. Winona made sure to pay attention to what Captain Michael was about to say.

"As a matter of fact I don't have anyone special to return home to me," Captain said with a bit of sadness. "But there is one woman I have always had a thing for. Her name is Elizabeth." Felix noticed that Winona was very intrigued by Captain Michael's story. "I have been a close friend of hers since we were young," Captain added.

"Interesting," added Jun. "What about you Winona?"

Winona was caught off guard by the question and flinched. "Umm, no I don't well not really, uhh, it's complicated," she stuttered with.

"Hehe," chuckled Jun. "I'll ask later on." The team kept moving for the rest of the day. Eventually it started to get dark out. They eventually reached New Alexandria both in ruins and a stronghold to the covenant.

"We have to get shelter fast," informed Felix. "We could be ambushed at any point." Just then Jack spotted an abandon building. The team went in and did a quick

check to make sure they were alone. The building was a hospital, the very same one that Noble 6 evacuated civilians from. Everyone got settled in the main lobby, even making a little fire to keep warm. They all had their helmets off, talking to one another.

"Alright everyone listen up," began Captain Michael. "Even though were the only ones here I want there to be someone to go on watch."

"Not it!" everyone said at the same time.

"Not to worry I am choosing," informed the Captain. "Felix will take first watch for two hours, then once he's done he'll wake up Jack, the he'll wake up Winona, then Sean, then me, then Jun. If someone on watch detects movement or is fired upon wake me up. Everyone get plenty of rest cause were going to be going through all of New Alexandria tomorrow and that's going to be rough. Carry on!"

"Very optimistic isn't he, eh?" Jun joked to Jack.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"He's not very open minded is he?" Jun continued.

"I don't follow. What do you mean by not very open minded?" Jack asked.

"He's not really open to ideas on how this watch system of his should play out," he continued.

"Well know one gave any suggestions," barked Jack. "And besides, I didn't hear you saying anything. Is this how your team worked things out back then, just by going with the best idea?" Jun was angered that Jack snapped at him, but even angrier that he mentioned Noble team that way. He was so angry that he pulled out his knife and held it to Jack's neck.

"Look at me Jack!" snapped Jun holding Jack down tight. "My comrades didn't choose to die! They died to protect this great planet, a place they and I could call home!" Everyone was looking at Jun not knowing what to do.

"Jun get off of him," commanded Michael.

"Take this as a warning _Jack_!" Jun began. "If you mention my team like that again, you're going to have one less thing to worry about; breathing!"

"Jun that is an order, get off of him right now, and withdraw your knife!" Captain ordered again. "If you don't I will shoot you!"

"You have a nice rest, but be warned, keep an eye open, he-he-he," Jun menacingly joked.

"Jun! Last warning!" yelled Captain Michael. Michael had his Magnum pointed at Jun's head. Jun was done threatening. He put his away his knife and helped Jack to his feet. He then faced Michael, who lowered his Magnum.

"On this team you listen to me and obey my orders!" stated Michael. "You try that to anyone else I shoot you, you get it!"

"I obey one person and that is Carter, head of Noble team," Jun boldly stated. "He may be dead but he is still commanding me from beyond the grave. And right now, he tells me not to listen to you!" Michael didn't know what to say. He just simply got out of his way. Jun lay down by some stairs to get some rest.

"Jack you alright?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine, just tense," he replied shakily.

"Don't be too worried, just be careful what you say, alright?" Captain reassured. Jack nodded his head yes.


	10. Chapter 10: A Forrbidden Romance

Chapter 10: A Forbidden Romance

That night the watch system proved to be pretty effectual. There was no movement of any sort and it wasn't so cold outside. While Jack was on watch, he couldn't get out his head what Jun had said to him.

*sigh* Jack moaned. "When will this mission be over?"

*Crack* "What the hell was that!" Jack exclaimed. He started to hear footsteps approaching him. "Who goes there?" He worriedly asked. "I'm carrying a loaded shotgun!" he yelled. Jack was so tense not knowing what was about to happen. He felt the sweat in his helmet go down his face and neck. Then the mysterious figure appeared out of the darkness to be… Winona.

"Oh my God….." Jack moaned. "You scared the living… night… out of… me... I think?"

"I couldn't sleep and I go on watch in about thirty minutes, I'd thought I'd join you," Winona said softly.

"Uhh, sure take a seat right there," Jack pointed next to him on the bench. Winona sat down next to Jack. She then took her helmet off; Jack did the same not to feel awkward. Winona was just happy to be awake sitting with Jack.

"That was pretty intense between you and Jun wasn't it?" Winona asked.

"Ya, it was," Jack began. "I don't know, he's just an asshole. He's probably sad that he's possibly the only survivor of his team and just wants to find Noble 6 to have a friend."

"Ya, probably, I know I would," Winona commented. "So Jack, do you have a girlfriend?" Jack was caught off guard and flinched at the question.

"Me!" he gestured to himself. He was able to calm down, looking into Winona's eyes. "No I don't. I've actually only have ever been in a couple relationships. The first one was when I was in high school. The last girl I went out with was over a year ago." Winona felt bad for Jack. She wanted t make him happy, feel good about himself.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone someday," she said nicely.

"You really think so?" he responded with.

"I know you will," Winona added. Just then Jack didn't realize how close they too were from one another. "In fact, that special someone may be closer then you think." As Winona spoke she moved closer to Jack until their lips met. The two kissed for a few minutes, not realizing how time had passed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jack. "But I though you liked Michael?"

"I did," she responded. "I just sort of lost interest in him. He didn't turn out to be the person I thought he was. I did train with him, as well with you but I'm not sure what it is now. Now I'm not so sure. I kissed you to try to figure something."

"What was that?" Jack asked?

"Was it you that I really liked all a long?" Winona answered. Jack stood there not knowing what to think. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that if Felix found out about this, Felix would kill him. He knew that he had to tell Winona, the truth about Felix.

"Winona there's something I need to tell you," Jack began.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Felix likes you, a lot." Jack blurted out.

"Oh, ok," she simply replied.

"You already know that he wants to ask you to marry you?" he said.

"Of course I do. I knew that a long time ago," she replied.

"How did you know?" Jack questioned.

"I always did, and I got it from a friend of his before we were sent out," she answered. "I don't feel that way towards him though, but I don't want to hurt him either. What should I do?"

"You do what you think is right," Jack replied.

"Ok, thanks," she thanked Jack one more time. The two kissed one more time before Jack left to be off watch and get some rest. He slept well through the night, knowing that for once in his life, a girl likes him back just as much as he likes her. Little did he know that Jun had heard everything and he wasn't going to keep this a secret for too long.


	11. Chapter 11: The Desicion is Final Part 1

Chapter 11: The Decision is Final Part 1

Jack woke up at the sound of a sniper round being fired. He instantly darted up to see Michael pointed his sniper up. He quickly got his gear together and met with his team outside. He still couldn't get what Jun had done to him last night out of his head. He also was in awestruck from Winona and that she in fact likes him over Michael and Felix. Everyone was lined up waiting for orders from Captain Michael.

"Alright men and Winona, of course," Captain joked. "We enter the belly of the beast, the dragon's layer, the final chamber, the-"

"Just get on with it!" snapped Sean.

"Hey just trying to lighten the mood," Captain replied. "New Alexandria is full of danger. The first time UNSC tried to invade it with a squad of two-hundred only two came out alive. That's one percent of them. But they were ODST's were Spartans, we can take hits pretty well. The city is huge; we can't check everywhere together that will take weeks. So despite the major risk I have decided to split you all up in groups of two, searching in three different parts. Last night me and Jun checked some maps last night and have planned the routes. two of them are pretty clear and out of the way. The third one is a little trickier so I and Jun will take that one. The groups are as follows; me and Jun, we go north. Winona and Jack you're going to head north east. Felix and Sean, you are going to go North West. The randevu is at New Alexandria hangar, the north most part of the city. We meet there in three days. Try to stay along your routes and try to keep safe. Remember try to avoid fighting. If one of us is in trouble we can't get to you at all. So play it safe. Good luck!"

Everyone then went there ways they were ordered to search in. Jack saw this as a good opportunity to talk with Winona more. Felix was pissed that he wasn't paired with Winona; he didn't want her to become too attached to Jack these next few days. Michael made the choice of having Jun come with him. That way no one was at risk of getting on Jun's bad side or getting left for dead. But Michael was a little worried himself about the decision himself. If anyone was in danger no one good get to them at all. He just hoped that everyone would make it out alive.

Jack and Winona pushed forward keeping a sharp eye out for enemies. Jack saw this alone time with her to start a conversation.

"So Winona, do you think this is a good idea splitting up?" he asked.

"It is risky but we have to find what were looking for and, oh my god, get down!" she exclaimed. The two found cover by a destroyed, flipped over tank. Jack peaked over to see a covenant patrol unit; three elites, three grunts, one wraith, one ghost. They were roughly a hundred meters from where Jack and Winona were hiding. The elites were kicking over pieces of scrap and tossing sticky grenades freely.

"If they spot us were dead," Jack said to Winona.

"Any ideas?" asked Winona desperately. Jack looked around for ideas. He saw some fuels cells about twenty feet in front of them. They were in the way of the unit about eighty feet away. Jack thought if he used his grenade launcher to launch a grenade by the fuels cells and hold it until the unit got to it he could release it and destroy them with ease.

"Winona I have an idea," Jack spoke. "I launch a grenade by those fuels cells and wait till they get there and release. That should be able to take out the wraith and most of the others."

"It's worth a shot," she replied. Jack took out his grenade launcher from his back and loaded it. He aimed just in front of the fuel cells. He then fired it holding the trigger down waiting to let go when the time was. The unit came closer and closer to the fuel cells. Jack waited until the wraith was a couple feet from the grenade. He releases!

*Huge Explosion!*

The grenade went off exploding the fuel cells, which destroyed the wraith and the ghost and took out the grunts and one of the elites. The other two elites saw Jack and Winona and went to take them out. Jack took out his shotgun while Winona got her magnum ready. The two sprung out taking out both elites quickly.

"That was fun," remarked Winona. "How true," replied Jack. The two continued down there route not knowing what lies ahead.


	12. Chapter 11: The Desicion is Final Part 2

Chapter 11: The Decision is Final Part 2

Felix and Sean were having better luck avoiding enemies. The two weren't the best fighters but they were able to balance one another out.

"So Sean, you uh, think we will, make it out alive?" Felix asked nervously.

"Of course we will lad," Sean reassured Felix. "If I know this team well enough, I know that everyone will make t out alright."

"Ok, that makes me feel better," Felix replied. The two kept going through the ruined buildings. Every once in a while they came across a dead elite or ODST. They would check out the body and see how long it had been there for and collect any ammo on the body.

"Hmm, a shame isn't it," began Sean. They came across an ODST soldier. The soldier had dies by a needler to the back of the head. "Probably didn't even know what hit him," he continued. Sean did the most honorable thing and collects his dog tags. He had been keeping a collection of them in his back extra pocket on his belt. They eventually came across another ODST about ten minutes later.

"Poor guy, he so young," Felix regarded the ODST. The soldier's heart was torn out, possibly by a plasma rifle melting through his armor.

*Crash!*

Just then Jack and Sean looked to see half dead elite carrying a UNSC assault rifle. Felix started to walk closer to it.

"Felix be careful!" warned Sean. Felix got his DMR ready in case he needed to shoot the thing.

"Come here little guy, I just want to take your weapon," Felix said quietly. Sean then wondered why he didn't just shoot the thing. Sean was getting worried, so he pulled out his DMR and took aim at the elite in case anything went wrong. By the looks of the elite his weapon had no ammo and the elite had a massive gash in its chest on the right side of its body. Felix got in close and let out his hand slowly to grab the weapon. He had his left hand on it but the elite wasn't too keen on letting go.

"Come on, come one, let go will you," Felix moaned. Sean was watching this from his DMR about twenty-five feet away.

"Just shoot the damn thing," Sea said to himself. After a moment the elite finally let go of the weapon. Felix quickly retracted back and headed to Sean. He gave Sean the heads up to shoot it and he did so putting the elite out of its misery.

"What the hell was that!" Sean complained.

"I wanted to see if he would shoot me," Felix replied.

"He had no ammo or other weapons!" Sean exclaimed. "You just wasted time doing that and now you have a useless weapon with no ammo!"

"Partially true, but you may never know when it may come in handy," Felix suggested. He then put the assault rifle on his back. It didn't weigh much giving that he had a bag full of medical supplies, regular supplies, and a shotgun, pistol on his leg and now a useless assault rifle as well as his DMR in hand. All Sean had was his DMR, pistol, rocket launcher and supplies on his back. The two continued down exploring the ruined city of New Alexandria.

"I hope the rest of the guys are having better luck then us," Felix said to himself.


	13. Chapter 11: The Desicion is Final Part 3

Chapter 11: The Decision is Final Part 3

Captain Michael and Jun were having the worst of luck out of all the groups. Every twenty minutes they'd spot a group of covenant they had to kill, or argue about pointless things, or something completely different.

"Uh, let's take break, we've been walking for five hours straight," Jun complained. He sat down on a pile of concrete and took his helmet off and placed his sniper rifle next to him on the right. Captain Michael also sat down parallel to Jun and took his helmet off. Jun then took out his canteen full of water and had a sip from it. He offered it to the Captain. Michael accepted it and took a quick sip from it.

"Thanks," Michael thanked. "That was refreshing."

"No problem," Jun replied. "Hey are we cool between us? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah we're cool," Michael replied.

"It's just," Jun began. "I'm never going to see any of them ever again, except for 6 if we find him of course. They were my team, my family, and my friends." Jun shed a tear after he said "friends." "I'm definitely going to stop fighting when this is all over. No more battle for me," he said with a bit of grief. "All I want to do now is make sure 6 makes it out of here alive, even at the cost of my life for it."

Michael just looked at Jun with a bit of pity. He didn't know what to say to make him feel any better. He could only say this; "We will find 6 and you two will be going home, and you never have to worry about fighting again, I promise you," Michael reassured.

"That means a lot to me, thank you," Jun commented. The two sat for another five minutes or so before they decided to continue on. They walked through some old buildings in hope of finding someone alive. The mostly found the bodies of ODST's, elites, brutes and sometimes civilians. Whenever they came across a civilian, they checked the body to see how long it had been there for. They eventually came across a civilian, a young girl about twenty-six with plasma wounds on her back and neck. The wounds weren't too old, at least two days old.

"Poor girl, didn't know what hit her," Jun said with grief. "I wonder, if there are more like her. This one is still fairly fresh."

"It's possible," Michael replied. "But even if we find some survivors what do we do with them? We can't bring them with us, it's too dangerous. We can't send them off, they'll be killed. We could radio in for a transport, but the skies are still not safe and that could also take a long time before they come."

"I see your point but still we should do something in case we do come across some," Jun suggested. Jun then covered the girl's face with some cloth he found. The two continued on the look for anything living at this point.

*Glass shatter*

"What was that?" said Michael confused. The two looked to see where it came from.

*Glass shatter*

"Over there!" Jun pointed. He tossed a grenade about ten feet from where the sound came from. Michael and Jun then got some cover behind a broken bus and took aim to whatever was about to come out. They could hear coughing coming from the smoke.

"Get ready!" Michael said. Jun had a different feeling about what was about to happen. Then all of a sudden out of the smoke, came out a person. Michael and Jun could hardly believe it. The person was a girl wearing a grey sweater and black jeans. She looked around twenty-four years old. Jun and Michael then decided to come out from there cover to meet this person. They came out behind the bus revealing themselves to the girl. When the girl saw them she was in shock. The two got right up to her.

"Hi there," began Michael. "I'm Captain Michael and this is Lt. Jun. We saw you come out of the smoke and were amazed that anyone was still alive on Reach. Are you alright?" The girl just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, think, act. She was in amazement that there was someone else on Reach, Spartans for that matter.

"I'm Natalie," she began. "I've been on Reach for all my life and when it got taken over I was lost and got stuck here. Are there more of you?" Michael and Jun were surprised that this girl was left here all alone by accident.

"I'm part of an operation to take back Reach," Michael explained. "My team has split up around the city in search of someone. Are there any more people around?"

"No it's just me," she said sadly. "It's been just me for almost a year now. I've been trying to survive." Jun could tell just by looking at her she hadn't been surviving too well. Her clothes were torn; her hair was long and messy. She had cuts and scrapes all over her face and a major wound on her right ankle which caused her to limp.

"Well your safe with us," reassured Jun. "Were heading north, we're going to meet up with the rest of our team in two days. You can come with us if you want?" Michael wasn't too keen on bringing a civilian with them, but they had no choice; they couldn't just leave her all by herself. They decided to sit down for a few minutes so Jun could fix bandage up Natalie's wounds.

"So, Natalie," Jun began politely, "tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well I was born on Reach, I'm twenty-six years old, and was a scientist here in New Alexandria. I've been on my own for quite some time. My last friend who was with me died about three months ago. So I've been all alone. I hid in building after building trying not to get spotted and it has worked for the most part."

"Well you have nothing to worry about now, your safe with us," Michael reassured.

*Explosion*

Just then a tow huge plasma blasts went off beside the group, separating Michael from Natalie and Jun. Jun made sure Natalie wasn't hurt. He quickly brought her to a nearby building.

"Stay here, try not to get noticed by the elites and take this," instructed Jun. He handed her his Magnum for protection then Jun joined Michael back in the fighting.

"What is there?" asked Jun.

"Three elites, four grunts and a revenant," replied Michael. He then tossed a grenade at the grunts able to kill two grunts and an elite. Jun fired two shots at the revenant only denting the armor of it. When an elite tried to get in close for the kill Jun gave it a knife to the throat killing it instantly. What Jun and Michael didn't see was a grunt heading to where Natalie was hiding. Jun noticed when he heard Natalie scream.

"Michael Natalie is in trouble! Permission to help her?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for!" Michael said jokingly. "Go help her now; you don't need my permission to help out a civilian!" Jun rushed over to Natalie. Natalie was getting cornered by the grunt. She held out her magnum and tried to shoot it. She was so scared that she kept missing.

*Bang!*

Jun took one shot with his sniper rifle at close range, took the little guy's head right off. Natalie sat there in fear and enlightenment that she was safe.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked holding out his hand.

"I'm alright, thank you," she replied getting up. Just then she spotted an elite behind Jun creeping up on him. "Behind you!"

Jun turned to see the elite with an electro dagger. Jun punched the elite straight in the chest but the elite punched Jun in the chest as well. The two rolled on the ground trying to kill one another. Jun was able to hold off the thing for while but was clearly over whelmed. "Natalie!" He called out. "Shoot it now!"

Natalie could get a clear shot of the elite's head but she was worried something may happen and may shoot Jun by accident. "Just do it!" Jun reassured. With that Natalie shot the elite right in its face, killing it instantly. Jun got to his feet to see Natalie in shock. "It's alright Natalie, you did well, thank you," Jun said. Natalie quickly came out of shock. "Yes, uhh, you're welcome," she replied. The two then went outside. They came out to see Michael trying to kill the driver of the revenant.

"I could use some help here!" Michael yelled out. Jun took aim and shot the elite controlling the revenant right in the skull killing it instantly.

"Good timing," Michael joked. "We should continue, grab some of their sticky grenades, they may come in handy later." Jun found a total of four sticky grenades. He gave two of them to Michael and kept the rest for himself. With that the three headed off.


	14. Chapter 12: New Allies

Chapter 12: New Allies

While Michael and Jun were having bad luck, Jack and Winona were having it alright.

"So yeah," Jack was saying. "And that's how I got this scar on my face from Michael and why I never question his orders ever again."

"Wow," Winona remarked. "Well now I know for the future not to question him."

"Yeah, but he's still a good guy, I trust him to lead us, to keep us safe," Jack continued.

*Glass Breaking*

"What was that?" Winona asked. Jack and Winona looked for the source.

*Glass Breaking*

"Over there!" Jack stated. He pointed towards a building just to the left of them. They pulled out there weapons and took aim for what was about to come out. Then of nowhere an ODST walked out, then two others and a Spartan. Winona and Jack lowered their guns and decided to meet this group of soldiers.

"Ahoy Spartan!" Jack called out. "Who are you?"

"Were Gamma Company, well what's left at least," the Spartan said. "I'm Sergeant Logan and these are my men; Privates Jefferson, Miller and Ford."

"I'm Corporal Conrad and this is my partner Corporal Kidman," Jack greeted. "Captain Michael; our captain, was given a mission to find Noble 6. When we got to New Alexandria we split up and are supposed to meet up in two days from now."

"I see," Answered Logan. "My company was part of a paratrooper battalion on New Alexandria five days ago. I haven't been able to get in contact with any of them since then."

"What was your mission?" asked Winona.

"To take back New Alexandria but so far that hasn't exactly gone as planned," Logan answered. "I've lost too many men, we can't continue."

"Would you care to join us?" Jack asked. Jack held out his hand waiting for Logan to respond. Logan thought for a moment on this. If he accepted he'd be ignoring orders and potentially court marshaled. The up side is that he knew Jack and Winona need help getting through the rest of the city to find Noble 6. He held out his hand and said; "I'd be honored to help you and your team to find Noble 6."

After that was settled the team headed off north to the hangar, which was two days away from where they were. After about 6 hours of walking they decided to call it a day and rest in a nearby building. They made a fire and talked about things for a bit.

"That's an interesting story," remarked Jack. Logan was showing Jack and Winona a scar on his neck that he got from an elite.

"And that's also why I wear that elite's tooth around my neck in the hopes that I don't get a matching set in the future," Logan joked.

"He he, how true," Jack said jokingly. "Can I ask you a personal question Logan?"

"Ask away," Logan responded.

"How many guys did you have when you landed in New Alexandria?" Jack asked nervously. Logan sat there looking at Jack for a moment with an expression of anger and then sadness. He then started to speak.

"There were eight of us," he began. "Two Spartans, including me, and three other ODST's. I lost them all in the same day. We were ambushed by a Phantom carrying six elites. The ODST's tried to take a couple of them out but by the time they killed one there were only three of them left. Privates Lewis, Jackson, and Gibson all died that day. After that happened I ordered the rest of the ODST's to take shelter. Corporal Chaplin and I were able to take out three elites within a couple minutes. There were only two left. I took left while Chaplin took right. I took out my elite easily but Chaplin thought he had finished him left his guard down. The elite sprung up and stabbed him in the back with a laser sword. I quickly shot the elite in the head killing it instantly. Chaplin lasted another minute before he died." A tear fell from Logan's right eye. "They were all so young."

"I'm sorry to hear that," responded Jack.

"It's alright," Logan responded. "I just hope that you don't have to go through that kind of trauma as me."

"Well I can't say it won't but," Jack said gloomy like. "But I can only hope for the best." The group kept talking for a bit until Winona fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

"We best get some rest," Jack said. "We have to get to that hangar by tomorrow."

"Alright," Logan said. "Sleep well." Jack carried Winona to where she was going to sleep and said goodnight to her. Jack fell asleep after an hour had passed. He kept wondering if everyone was alright and that no one was hurt.


	15. Chapter 13: A Step Forward

Chapter 13: A Step Forward

Felix and Sean had been avoiding all sorts of danger for nearly three days now. In total they have killed eighteen elites, twenty-nine grunts, twenty jackals, have taken down three wraiths, four ghosts, two revenants, five banshees and one phantom. They were nearly out of ammo twice but were lucky enough to find munitions storages here and there to re-supply. The two were exhausted from fighting. Sean had huge dents in his armor and a wound on his left shoulder that hadn't been treated too properly. Felix got his right lower leg armor blown off completely. He was able to make a mock up of it with some elite armor and spare parts but it didn't act the same when it was hit with plasma shots. On the up side they were only about half a kilometer away from the hangar.

"Uhhh," Sean moaned. "Let's take a break lad, I'm out of it."

"Same here," said Felix. "God damn, we've probably killed more covenant than the rest of the team. I only hope that it's a simple walk from here." Sean pointed at him.

"Now that you have said that lad," Sean began, "It will only get harder." Sean took out his canteen full of water and had a sip from it. He offered it to Felix who also took a quick shot of it.

"Thanks," thanked Felix. "We better keep moving soon. We don't have much ground left to cover. But even if we get to there now we may be the only ones there, which means will need to hold out until everyone else arrives."

"That's true," Sean replied. The two sat for another few minutes until they were ready to go.

"Alright, let's continue on," Felix ordered. The two walked and walked to the hangar. After about fifteen minutes of getting through nothing but rubble they finally got to the hangar. The hangar as Captain Michael described it was practically a base full of weapons and ammunitions not touched by the covenant at all. Felix and Sean got inside and looked around.

"This will do," remarked Felix with a grin. Sean took a seat and checked his shoulder wound. He was worried if it would get infected. Felix sat down with him and started to clean it up and put some fresh bandages around it.

"That should do it," said Felix. Sean stood up feeling it and said; "I think so." Sean went into another room after that.

"Felix you better have a look at this," Sean called out in another room. Felix got into the room Sean was in to see what he needed to see. "We're not alone."

The two saw a couple ODST's taking a rest on a couch. They were most likely heavy sleepers because Sean and Felix had been there for about a half an hour now.

"Is this a good thing?" asked Felix. Sean looked at Felix with confusion and wonder.

"Hopefully," Sean began, "I'm just wondering if there are more of them." Just then one of the ODST's woke up. He awoke to see Sean and Felix standing in front of him.

"What the!" he squealed. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sean and Felix just looked at the guy with a stunned expression on their faces.

"I'm Corporal Norton and this is my comrade Corporal McAvoy," Felix began.

"We're part of Delta Company. We came here on a mission to find and bring home Noble 6, have you heard of him?" The soldier sat there in a daze.

"Of course I've heard of him," the soldier stated. "I saw him the other day with some of our other soldiers. Why do you want to bring him home?"

Felix's' and Sean's jaws dropped when they heard that. This guy, out of nowhere had not only seen 6 but was fighting with him, what are the odds?

"When did you last see him!" Sean asked loudly.

"Two days ago," the soldier answered. "He was taking three of us on patrol. Why do you need to find him again?" Felix and Sean took a seat. They both figured they might as well begin from the start.

"Well let's start from the beginning," Felix began.

*1 and ½ hours later*

"Wow, that's ridiculous," the soldier commented.

"And he's still fine after a year all on his own?" the other soldier asked.

"Yes he is," answered Sean. "So now we wait until the rest of our team gets here and call command to bring a transport. By the way, when will 6 be back?"

"Hard to say," answered solider two. "The last time I went on patrol with him, we were gone five days. So you may never know."

"Let's hope he gets here soon and alive," Felix said grimly.


	16. Chapter 14: You're Kidding Me Right?

Chapter 14: You're Kidding Me Right!

In didn't take long for Michael, Jun and Natalie to finally meet up with Jack and Winona. They met up during a covenant attack outside New Alexandria General Hospital. Michael met with Logan, who was honored to join Delta Company. The combined forces proceeded north to meet up with everyone else at the hangar.

"So once Noble 6 gets sent home I'm not sure what were supposed to do after," Jack explained.

"I just hope that I don't get court marshaled," Logan added.

"Probably not, you did come in handy and saved my life during that attack," Captain Michael added in. The team kept walking for a while until they came across a large park-like area. Very flat, but also very dangerous. They had to all be ready for any covenant surprise attacks.

"Captain, up ahead!" announced Winona. Michael looked to see two UNSC scorpion tanks controlled by covenant and eights elites surrounding them were heading perpendicular to them.

"Everyone down, now!" Michael Ordered. "Jack, launch a grenade, but don't explode it until I tell you."

*Poof!*

Jack did as commanded and fired a grenade and held the trigger until he told to stop. The tanks got closer and closer to it.

"Now!" ordered Michael.

*Ka-boom!*

The grenade went off causing major damage to the first tank and killed two of the elites. The elites quickly saw the team hiding in the tall grass and began to attack.

"Everyone get a partner and spread out!" ordered Michael. "Jun come with me!"

As ordered everyone spread out. The ODST's grouped together with Logan as well with Natalie while Winona and Jack teamed up. Jack took out an elite running at him with a quick shotgun blast while Winona dove under the elite and stabbed it in the heart. Logan and his team gunned down three elites heading their way. Jun and Michael both took out the last elite with good wholesome punches! Then there was the tank. Michael and Jun fired as many shots they had in their rounds of ammo but weren't able to take out the tank. Then out of nowhere…

*Ka-Boom!*

A rocket came from the other side hitting the tank by its vents destroying it instantly. Michael and Jun got closer to the tank to see if there were any stragglers. First came out an elite that Jun snipped in the head, and then from the same spot the rocket came from came a shotgun blast taking out another elite. All the elites were now dead and the tank was sitting there burning. From where the rocket came from five people stood up; two Spartans and three ODST's. Michael got in closer to see who these people were and if they were friendly.

"Hello?" Michael called out.

"Yes hello?" the Spartan called out.

"Yes, I'm Captain Michael," Michael began. "Who are you all?"

"This is private Duncan, Fox and Tucker," the first Spartan said.

"I'm Sergeant Lucas," the other Spartan introduced.

"And I'm…. Lt. Madsen," the Spartan said slowly.

"I'm Captain Michael," Michael began, "Captain of Delta Company." Just then Jun walked around the tank to see if Michael was alright.

"Hey Captain is everything alri…." Jun said with a pause. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh my God…."

"Jun what is it?" Captain asked with tension. Jun dropped his weapon and collapsed to his knees.

"I don't believe it…." Jun said softly. Lt. Madsen was looking at Jun with the same expression.

"What is it?" Michael asked. "Tell me!"

"It's….. Him…." he said very slowly. Michael turned to see Madsen on the ground almost in tears. Jun took his helmet off revealing that he was in tears. "Noble 6… he's alive."

Michael stood up and looked at Madsen again. "Are you Noble 6?" he asked. Madsen then took off his helmet, revealing to have blue eyes, red hair and to be a girl. 6 then broke into tears and walked slowly to Jun. He got to the ground and put her arms around Jun. Jun did the same.

"Yes, it's me," 6 said slowly. Jun was bursting with sadness and happiness. "I always knew you were a girl," he chuckled. He walked over and held 6 in a huge hug, tears flowing from his eyes. Just then Jack and the rest of the team came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Michael, who is that?" asked Jack.

"That's Nobel 6," Michael answered. "Or Lt. Madsen, either one works."

After a couple minutes Jun and 6 got to their feet and Jun introduced everyone to 6. 6 found it interesting that command sent an entire team to look for her.

"So 6," Michael began, "are there more of your guys anywhere?"

"Yes there is," she stated. "The rest of our team is at the hangar up just north of here."

"Isn't that convenient," joked Jack, "the rest of our guys are heading there."

"We have orders to protect the northern part of New Alexandria until further orders."

"I see, well let's not waste time then and head there now," Michael suggested. With that said, the combined team of fourteen headed north to the hangar.


	17. Chapter 15:The Honest Truth

Chapter 15: The Honest Truth

Back at the hangar Felix and Sean were playing an intense game of Go-Fish with privates Lee and Carson. Everyone had their game face on, not knowing what the other person was going to do next. It was Sean's turn and he was eyeing Carson.

"Have any aces?" he asked with a serious tone.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Carson. "That's my only ace!"

"And with that I win!" announced Sean. Everyone was moaning because Sean had won every game of Fish they had played for an hour now.

"How do you win all the time?" Felix demanded to know. "You must be cheating!"

"Now how the hell am I supposed to cheat at Fish?" Sean said jokingly.

"He does have a point sir," Carson commented on.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Felix yelled across the table.

*Glass Shatter*

"What was that?" Felix said being alert. "Everyone, get your weapons ready helmets on. Once everyone's helmets were on they went outside to see where the noise came from. "Keep your eyes peeled."

Just then a group of Spartans and ODST's walked around from the corner. Felix could instantly spot out Captain Michael and Winona.

"Hold your fire; it's our team and friends." The four guys walked up to greet them all. Michael was glad to see that Sean and Felix were alright and not hurt. Michael also met the other two ODST's; Lee and Carson. Then everyone introduced themselves to everyone. Felix and Sean learned that Noble 6 is alive and with them. After a few minutes Michael and Jun had to talk serious with 6.

"Carly," Michael said, "we need to have a word."

Michael and Jun went outside to talk privately. They got outside and removed their helmets.

"Carly," Michael began. "Command sent us on a mission to find you and send you home. Now I know it's been a pretty intense couple hours for you but you must understand." Carly stood there for a moment not knowing what to say or do.

"I can't go," she said softly.

"What?" Michael responded.

"I can't go," she continued. "I know that I have been here for so long but, I can't just leave. My guys there they saved my life many times, I can't just leave, just like that. My guys there, they have been fighting just as hard, if not even harder than I did. Private Duncan about two days ago wrestled an elite and broke its neck to protect me. That's dedication and hard working. We have orders to protect this section of the city." Michael looked at Carly then Jun then back at Carly.

"Jun a word," Michael said. Jun and Michael walked ten feet from Carly. "Jun what are we going to do? We can't just leave her here and take off; she'll be killed along with the rest of her team. What do you think?"

"You have a choice to make Captain," Jun spoke. "If we leave and go tell command that 6 is just staying here, we'll all be in trouble. But what if we stay? We stay and help them hold out until reinforcements arrive. Then maybe in like forty years we like back on this and realize… that this was the best damn decision we ever made." Michael stood there taking what Jun said into consideration. He then turned to Carly who was waiting for an answer. He walked over to her.

"Carly," he started with; "We have decided to stay and help you fight." Carly put on a huge smile and pulled Michael into a hug.

"Thanks you Captain, you won't regret it!" Carly said with joy. She then ran off to tell everyone else to tell the good news. Jack saw what had happened from the hangar gang way. Michael saw Jack and nodded to him. A smile grew on Jack's face but a smile of worry. Jack then went to tell Winona the news.

"Hey Winona," Jack greeted.

"Hey Jack, so what is the word?" she asked.

"Well," he began; "we're staying and fighting."

"That's great!" Winona said.

"Yeah, great," Jack said grimly. Jack was worried about this decision of Michael's. The up side is that there were almost twenty of them who could all fight with the exception of Natalie.


	18. Chapter 16: Preparations Are in Order

Chapter 16: Preparations are in Order

Everyone was gathered in the hangar. Michael and Carly were about to give orders for preparations to fortify this section of the city.

"Alright everyone listen up!" announced Captain Michael. "Since my team and I have decided to stay, fortifications are in order! From what we have here we got three .50 cal machine guns. We're going to set them up here, here, and here." Michael said pointing at a street map of their area. "That way if the enemy advances through there we'll have the jump of them. Up down on the main street we're going to build some trenches during firefights. In the bell tower, Jun we'll be positioned there with one of the machine guns for sniping with Private Carson. Sergeant Logan, you and your guys will be positioned in this building as a surprise attack to enemy covenant. Sergeant Lucas, you and your guys will in charge of explosive, setting up mines, preparing grenades that kind of thing. Once were done that, you going to be on the opposite side of Sergeant Logan. Jack, Winona you're going to stay with me at all times. Felix, Sean, you're going to be in this tall tower, providing explosive cover fire and heavy vehicles and enemy groups. Natalie you stay here and do whatever it takes to protect yourself. Carly, you're going to stay with me at all times as well. If things start to get dicey, the rest of us head back here and take shelter in the bomb shelter bellow. Alright everyone, let's move out!"

Everyone after that got their supplies and started to prepare. Logan's team got the .50 cal machine gun in place and loaded. Lucas's team did the same, making sure they had plenty of ammo. Jun got up the bell tower and using a rope he hauled up the machine gun and mounted it into place. Sean and Felix started setting up trenches and putting in supplies like grenades and extra ammo in them.

"Michael can I ask you something?" asked Carly.

"Sure, what is it?" Michael responded.

"Why do you want me with you at all times?" she asked.

"I may be here helping your guys out, but I still have a mission to complete and protecting you at all costs is going to be my priority. Understand?" Carly didn't want to sit there and argue with Michael. She simply responded; "Yes Captain."

Jack was sitting in the trench, making sure he had plenty of ammo and grenades handy. Winona walked up to him and joined him in the trench.

"Hey Winona," Jack greeted. "Isn't there something you should be doing like getting ammo?"

"No, not really," she answered. "I've done all that, so now I'm sitting here with you."

"Well, no arguing with that I guess" added Jack.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "Jack, if something happens these next few days that we're out here, I want to know, do you love me?"

Jack stood there for a second. His feelings for Winona had increased since they were together alone in New Alexandria. He simply said: "I do." Winona had a look of happiness. "That's all I wanted to know," she simply said. She then got up and went to collect some more supplies. Just then Private Lee walked towards Captain Michael.

"Captain, I realized that you never gave me a position," Lee stated.

"Ah yes, I forgot," began Michael. "You will be ammo transporter. Specifically for the machine gun turrets stationed around us. You will have to run across the battle field in order to get ammo to those who need it. This is why I trust you with these."

Just then Michael put two large chains of .50 cal bullets around Lee's neck.

"Thank you sir," Lee said. He then headed off to make sure to machine guns had bullets in them. Just then Michael took a seat by a destroyed building next to Carly.

"So Carly," Michael began. "What's on your mind? You look gloomy."

"It's just," she stuttered with. "I never thought I'd see any of them again. I can't remember at all. It's been so long and to see Jun again, it just….. I'm lost for words."

"Try not to think about them so hard," Michael suggested. "Let their memories come naturally to you."

"I guess," Carl said quietly. Meanwhile back with Logan and Lucas's teams. The two groups were having a funny conversation about some of their funny personal stories.

"So I get in there with the video camera and ma is just paralyzed in fear that my brother looks like a zombie to the point when she pulls out a big knife to defend herself," Logan was explaining. "And then she sees me with the camera and then I and my brother go: "Happy Mother's Day Ma." She was laughing her head off for that for like an hour."

"Alright I got a story," began Felix. "My mom, she owns a dress store alright? And one day I was helping out and this one woman and her daughter come in looking for a dress. I know this woman and her daughter; they live next door to me. The daughter is a friend of mine and she's about my age. I was like seventeen at the time. And I thought the daughter was coming to buy something but it was her mom that was, and she is huge!"

"I like where this is going," chuckled Logan.

"So I get out a dress for her that was one size too small," Felix continued. "So she gets in the change room to try it on. While she's there I talk to her daughter, a girl named Jasmine. So I try to sweet talk her into going out with me. I came about this close to asking her but then her mom came out wearing the small dress. And her bosoms are huge! I'm talking a double D or bigger. And both could clearly see I had a hard on the size of my rifle!"

"Wow, what a way to impress a girl and her mom," remarked Private Fox.

"Ah well, they both laughed and thought it was funny," added Felix.

Meanwhile back at Michael and Carly.

Carly was able to remember some of her memories from being with Noble Team. She was explaining to Michael that he reminded her of Carter; Noble Team's leader.

"And that's the last time I was with anyone," Carly said with a bit of sadness.

"Hey don't worry too much about it," Michael reassured. "When this is all done, you're going home."

"Thanks Captain," Carly said.

*Rumble*

Everyone in the entire area shot to attention.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Captain Michael

*Rumble* *Metal Grinding* *Wheels Squeaking*


	19. Chapter 17: It All Goes DownHill

Chapter 17: It All Goes Down-Hill from Here

*Rumble*

Everyone in the entire sector could hear and feel this rumbling noise and metal grinding. Michael then turned on his radio to Jun to ask him what he sees.

"Jun what do you see?" Michael asked nervously on the radio.

"Scorpions, three of them, Wraiths, two of them, Revenants, two of them." Jun listed. "Infantry of at least thirty or more, all heading this way."

"Shit!" Michael swore to himself. He then turned on his radio to broadcast a message to everyone. "Attention everyone, an entire covenant strike force is headed this way. Everyone turn on your radios! Felix, Sean, get to your position in the tower. Jun, keep looking at the enemy to see how close they are getting. Jack and Winona get your weapons ready and meet me in the trenches. Carly, come with me!"

All around everyone was getting prepared. Lucas and Logan's group were loading their weapons and making sure the .50 cal's had plenty of ammo. Sergeant Lucas told Private Tucker to detonate the explosives on his mark. Jun made sure Carson was set up and ready for fighting. Michael and Carly got into the trenches with Jack and Winona. Just then Private Lee popped in the trench as well, still carrying the ammo around his neck. Michael looked at him with a look of bizarre.

"Private Lee, what are you doing here?" Michael asked jokingly. "There is no Machine gun here so go to Sergeant Lucas, Logan or Jun and Carson in the bell tower."

"Yes sir," Private Lee said nervously. With that he darted off to find cover.

"Jun, status!" Michael said on the radio.

"There headed this way, I think they spotted us!" Jun alerted. Michael grew a worried face upon hearing that.

"Jack, fire a grenade, but don't release until I say so.!" Michael ordered. Jack wasted no time and fired the grenade. The grenade landed where most if the mines and explosives were planted. Michael figured if the grenade went off that would startle to strike force log enough for Logan's team to activate the explosives. Just then Michael looked ahead and could see the strike force about fifty meters away.

"Logan come in," Michael said on the radio. "Activate the explosives exactly one and a half seconds after the grenade Jack set explodes! This is it everyone, get ready!"

Everyone could see the tanks getting closer and closer. Jack could feel the ground rumbling around him. Jack took a quick glance at Winona to see if she was ready. Winona looked at Jack back then at Captain Michael. Everyone knew, this would be one hell of a fight.

"Now!" ordered Michael. Jack on instant released the trigger; exploding the grenade. Just as Michael had predicted the small explosion startled the covenant force and was able to kill an elite. And as Logan was instructed he ordered Private Tucker to activate the explosives.

* Ka-Boom!*

The resulting explosion was able to take out five elites and six grunts and was even able to severely damage one of the scorpions and a wraith. The covenant was startled, confused and lost in the explosion.

"ATTACK!" Michael commanded on the radio. Once that order was given, everyone started the attack. Logan and Lucas's groups began their attack, able to wipe out many grunts. Sean and Felix were busy firing rockets at the tanks. Michael and his groups remained firing from the trenches. Things were starting to look good. Just then all three scorpions fired at the buildings Logan and Lucas were at. They both had no choice but to escape and take on the covenant at close range. Jun was having it fairly easily snipping each enemy one after the other.

"This is going better than I thought," Michael said to himself. Michael and his group then got in closer to join the fighting. Jack and Winona practically fought back to back. Watching one another and killing as many enemies as they could.

"Winona, on your right!" Jack announced. Winona looked to see an elite with a sword charging at her. On swift move with her knife took care of that. Logan's group was getting hit hard. They had to keep avoiding the revenant that kept laying hits on them. Private Ford then took out a sticky grenade at tossed it at the driver. The grenade exploded taking out the driver but a piece of the revenant hit Ford, pinning him to wall.

"Ford!" Logan yelled out. He rushed over to him to make sure he was all right. "Private speak to me!"

Ford was able to take his helmet off. After he did so he coughed up a bunch of blood.

"I'm fine," he struggled with. "Just let me die I peace." Michael saw Ford literally die in front of him. He took his tags and returned to the fighting. Just then a shell was fired and hit the base of a building. The building collapsed with Logan and his last two guys with him. They had to fight through the collapsed building with limited visibility.

"Lucas," Michael said on the radio. "Retreat to the trenches, you're getting pinned down there." Lucas did as ordered. But while retreating, two of his guys got killed; privates Tucker and Duncan. The two both got killed by needler rifles to the head. Lucas and Private Fox dove into the trenches.

"We're getting nailed here left and right," commented Logan to Michael.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Michael responded. Just then Michael tossed a grenade at a nearby wraith. The grenade exploded, destroying the wraiths primary weapon and revealing the cockpit. Michael took a shot and killed the pilot.

"That's one Wraith, one more to go!" Michael yelled. Jack and Winona weren't having any better luck. Winona had been hit all over and was tiring easily. Felix and Sean were having better luck until they noticed a scorpion aiming right at them.

"Jump!" Felix yelled out. The two jumped from the building onto the ground just avoiding the shell from hitting them. Just then Sergeant Lucas and his last guy; Private Jefferson, emerged from the dust and dove into the trenches with everyone else.

"We're getting outnumbered Captain!" Lucas reported. "We can't hold them off forever!" Michael was running desperate with ideas. So far they had taken out nine-teen elites, twelve grunts, one scorpion, one wraith and both revenants. All they had behind them was the hangar with a bridge set with explosives. He had to think quickly. Just then Logan noticed an elite was taking aim at Michael with his plasma rifle.

"Captain watch out!" Logan yelled out. The elite fired his weapon. Logan with incredible speed dove in front of the captain, taking the blast to his back. The blast however hit his heart and tore a hole in his armor that lead right to his skin. Logan laid there on the ground slowly dying. Michael tended to him.

"That was a brave thing to do Sergeant," Michael thanked.

"It was… nothing *cough*," Logan said spitting out blood. Michael took his tags and watched as Logan slowly faded from him. Carly could only help but watch and feel sad. Michael continued to fight. Just then Felix and Sean joined in.


	20. Chapter 18: This Can't Be

Chapter 18: This Can't Be!

"Captain, there coming close!" Carly yelled out. Michael could see they were on the move forward. He then called Jun. "Jun what's the situation!" he called in.

"Private Carson and I are having trouble," Jun replied. "The Covenant is taking a liking to us, there attacking us and we're out of ammo with the machine gun!"

"Private Lee, where are you!" Michael yelled on the radio.

"I'm by the bell tower sir, taking cover," he replied.

"Well, get in there! Jun and Carson need some ammo, now!" Michael ordered. Lee was full of fear. He was not really a good fighter. He hadn't seen much action. He was more of a technical guy for repairs and navigations. He then saw some elites headed up the bell tower. He slowly made his way to the stairs.

*Foot Steps*

Jun could here footsteps coming up the stair well. "Carson get ready, enemies are coming!" Jun said to Carson alerting him. To too watched the door way nervously as the footsteps got louder and closer. "Up him!" Jun ordered. Carson took many shots at the wall covering the stair well to get to whatever was going to get them. They heard a thump and saw elite blood oozing on the floor.

*Bang!*

Just then a needle was fired and struck Carson in the chest, making him drop to the floor.

"Carson!" Jun yelled out.

*Roar!*

Just then an elite with a sword ran up the stairs and into the room. Jun was able to dodge his sword but the elite stabbed Private Carson, killing him instantly. Jun then took out his knife to fight this guy at close range. The two rolled around, wrestling one another. The elite was able to get on top and nearly stabbed Jun. Jun pushed on and stuck his knife in the elite's head. The elite however wasn't entirely dead. It was still able to give one last blow. It stabbed Jun in the back on his right side. Jun could feel himself dying as blood dripped from his armor. He knew he wouldn't last too long, so he grabbed his rifle and exited the bell tower. Before he left he grabbed Carson's tags.

Back at the trenches things were only getting worse. Winona was hit in her left shoulder, now not able to hold her rifle and could only use her magnum. Private Miller was severely injured and Felix's leg was broken when he jumped from the tower.

"Captain we're out of options, we have to retreat or surrender," Jack advised.

"No!" he yelled out. He then took two shots with his sniper rifle, killing an elite and killing a machine gunner in a scorpion. He then removed the empty clip from his rifle only to realize he only had two clips of ammo left. One regular and one with the exploding heads. "I'm open to suggestions!"

Sean was able to take the other wraith but he was also running low on ammo. He only had three rockets left and an assault rifle with two clips of ammo. Just then he was shot in the chest by a plasma blast, resulting in serious damage to him.

"Nooo!" Felix yelled out. Felix dropped his weapon and tended to Sean's wounds. The plasma shot had opened a wound on the right side of his chest. "You are not dying on me! Not while I am here!"

Sean raised his hand into one of his pockets. He took out a photo of his wife and daughter along with a note. He then said: "Give this to them lad. They'll know what to do with it." Then just like that, Sean stopped breathing and died. Felix just looked at him not knowing what to think. He took the papers from his hand and Sean's tags around his neck. Felix then took Sean's rocket and fired it at a group of elites, killing three of them. It didn't matter how they looked at it, they were outnumbered ten to one. Jun had somehow been able to walk all the way to where all the fighting was happening on an injured leg and a major wound to his lower right chest. He could see the elites pressing their attack mercilessly. He pulled his sniper rifle to his face, no longer protected by his helmet and took aim.

*Bang!*

Jun took out four elites quicker than he ever did. This immediately struck attention to him. He was too vulnerable, hardly able to stand let alone fight off five or six elites on his own. He was doomed, not able to do anything. The elites got in close.

*Chain Firing!*

Out of nowhere, a chain gun was fired, killing all the elites and saving Jun. Jun looked to see Private Lee had saved one of the .50 cal machine guns and had moved it to where it was most needed. Jun gave him a thumbs up to thanks him.

Michael was faced with a difficult choice. He could either retreat to the bridge behind the hangar or stay and see how long they would last. Just then Private Miller died from a needler to the neck. Michael saw his body just sit there; blood flowing out of him. Michael grabbed his tags and continued to think. He fired one shot with his rifle, killing another elite. He realized he only had a total of six shots left. He decided to save his last two regular shots for later. He took off the clip and quickly reorganized the bullets in them so his second clip would have both regular shots and his current clip had two exploding shots. He reloaded his rifle and took aim at the scorpion. His target was the cockpit. He then fired. The cockpit exploded killing the driver and rendering the scorpion useless. They now had one less thing to worry about but there was still what seemed like endless troops.

"We have to retreat!" Michael called out. Jack looked at Michael to see if he was serious and he was very serious. "Natalie, get what weapons you can grab and get out of there! We retreat to the bridge behind the hangar."

Natalie did what Michael said. She gathered two shotguns and made it across the bridge and found some cover.

"Jack, Winona, Felix, Lucas, Fox, Carly, get out of here now!" Michael ordered. "I'll hold them off. If I'm not there in five minutes, detonate the bridge and call command!"

"Captain I am not leaving you!" Jack protested.

"That's an order soldier!" Michael stated.

"Michael I am not leaving you!" Jack said. Michael had no time to argue. He grabbed Jack by the neck and pulled him. "I need you to protect Carly!" he yelled. "That was our mission; I need you to complete it! I'm putting you in charge now! I rank you up to Sergeant Conrad now!"


	21. Chapter 19: A Noble Sacrifice

Chapter 19: A Noble Sacrifice

Jack couldn't say anything else, he told everyone to get out of here to the bridge. Jack had a plan though that would save Captain Michael. Once everyone was across, he headed back. Michael only had two shots left and an entire force to fight. Just then Jack showed up again.

"Jack!" Michael yelled. "I told you to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you Michael!" Jack protested. "We're in this together, and no man left behind!"

Michael stood there in awe what Jack had said. But that distracted him from focus. Just then an elite shot Michael in his right leg.

"OWW!" Michael yelled out. Jack pulled Michael onto his back and ran to the other side of the bridge for cover. Jack put Michael by some cover and made sure he was a right. Just then Michael grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him in close.

"Never, try that again!" Michael yelled out. Jack got loose of Michael's grip and continued shooting long distance, at the elites on the other side of the bridge. Just then Michael called Jun on the radio, "Jun, Come in!"

"I'm here Captain," Jun struggled to say. "Auggh! I've been hit badly and I'm still bleeding. Private Lee is trying to help me, but I don't think I'll last too much longer."

"Don't you dare die on me—," Michael yelled. Just then Jun's radio went dead. "Damn it!"

Jun on the other side was gasping for breath, He had ripped off his helmet due the fact that he could hardly breathe properly. Private Lee was tending to Jun's wound on his lower left side of his torso. Jun was putting as much pressure as he could, but he felt weaker and weaker every minute that past.

"Lee, get in closer," Jun moaned. Lee did what Jun said and moved in to hear him better. Jun grabbed from his neck his tags and placed them into Lee's Right hand. "Don't lose these! Give them to 6. He'll know what to do with them. And give him this as well." Jun pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. The note also had recent blood stained on it.

"I'm not leaving you here to die Jun!" Lee protested, as he took the note and the tags. Jun on hearing this grabbed Lee by the neck.

"If you won't leave me here to die, many others will die then!" Jun said desperately. "If you won't leave me to die then you will just have to watch me die! AUGGH!"

Lee could only imagine the amount of Pain Jun was feeling right. Jun then took out two clips of sniper ammo and attached them to the back of his sniper rifle. "Take this!" Jun groaned. "I can't use it anymore; I'm going to die here. At least I will die on Reach with the rest of Noble Team. At least 6 will make it alive, and tell our story for years to some. Augggghhhhh!"

Jun then grabbed his magnum from his left leg. He pointed it at his head on the left side. "Look away," Jun ordered Lee. Lee didn't want Jun to do this, but he couldn't do anything. Jun was either going to die one way or another. He was just speeding up the process.

"Простите Бога, потому что мне не удалось ..." Jun said in Russian. He then, with tears in his eyes, pulled the trigger.

*Bang!*

Lee decided it was best not to look. All he heard after that was the sound of the pistol hitting the ground and a body falling backwards against the pillar. With Jun's rifle in his hands, he knew what had to be done. Lee then darted to a building near the fighting. He had the rifle in his hand, the very first time he had ever used a Sniper Rifle, it felt heavy but powerful. He lined himself just out of sight from the elites. He could see the elites mercilessly laying damage to the rest of his team on the other side of the bridge. Lee couldn't get himself to shoot any elite. He was scared, worried, tense, and angry.


	22. Chapter 20: The Choice

Chapter 20: The Choice

Things weren't exactly going as planned. While Private Lee was trying to overcome his fear of fighting the rest of the team was cornered on the other side of the bridge. Michael was holding the explosive switch in his hand. All he had to do was connect the line to the switch. He was waiting for just the right moment to do so. Jack was watching Michael carefully, making sure that he would actually detonate the bridge instead of just waiting and waiting. Michael then slowly moved the wire to the switch but… An elite from across the bridge fired his concussion rifle hitting Michael's protective area. Michael fell over but the switch and wire went flying onto the bridge about halfway across. Michael couldn't hear anything after that. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears. His helmet also got knocked off in the process leaving him vulnerable.

"Must… get… detonator…" Michael said slowly. Michael then did something unexpected and risky. He started to drag himself on the ground to get to the detonator. Jack immediately saw Michael start to claw into the line of fire.

"Captain!" Jack yelled out. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Trust me on this!" Michael yelled out. Michael slowly crawled onto the bridge, making slow but careful progress. Jack looked to see the huge group of elites still firing.

"Everyone!" Jack yelled out. "Captain is trying to do something risky, let's give him cover fire!" Everyone thought it was crazy, but they just went with it and gave Michael cover fire. It proved to be pretty effective. Until one elite managed to get a clear shot with his needler rifle on Michael right in his chest, mortally wounding him. Michael was about three feet from the switch.

"Nooo! Jack yelled out. He could only watch as Michael fell to a sitting position against pieces of a wraith. He was still alive, but barely and was bleeding something fierce. Jack immediately pressed his attack by times three; killing four elites within a couple seconds. Carly could only sit there and watch, not knowing what to think, what to do. She collapsed to the ground and ripped off her helmet. She didn't want Jack to go through what she did when Carter sacrificed himself.

"Ohhh, my," Michael moaned. He looked to his right and saw a scorpion coming his way about twenty-five away from him. He took out his magnum. He got a clear shot and took out the elite controlling the machine gun turret. He then killed another elite coming at him, and another following behind the previous elite. He then fired at the tank. His bullets didn't do anything but a tiny dent in the hull. Even still he continued to fire. He only had five shots left.

The rest of the team could only sit there and watch as Michael was slowly going to die. Felix got so distracted that he stood up.

"Captain, you got to get out of there!" Michael yelled out. Then an elite fired a needle and hit Felix right in the heart; mortally wounding him.

"Felix, NOO!" Winona yelled out. She ripped off her helmet and removed his. Felix was coughing up blood, he could hardly speak.

"Winona," Felix stuttered.

"Yes," Winona replied with tears in her eyes. Felix with all remaining strength pulled out the box with the engagement ring and opened it to her. "Will you marry me?" Felix asked weakly. Winona was in even more tears once he had said that.

"Yes," Winona replied. She took the ring and removed her left glove. She put the ring on her ring finger. The ring had a bit of blood on it. Winona, while in tears, put a quick smile on her face; a smile of sadness.

"You… and me," Felix said weakly, "Forever….." Felix then stopped breathing. Winona just looked at him with tears all in her eyes and then embraced his dead body. Carly and Jack could only watch in tears. Sergeant Lucas took out his crucifix from his neck. He began saying a quick prayer for Felix. Jack and Private Fox continued to fire.

Meanwhile back at Michael. Michael continued to slowly shoot the scorpion. He was down to his last two bullets. He fires; nothing happens. He then fires again.

*Ka-Boom!*

The scorpion explodes about fifteen feet away from him. Michael looked up to see a hornet fly over with some ODSTs with rocket launchers. Two more hornets fly over with more ODSTs. Once they were on the scene, huge explosions were popping up everywhere, taking out elites, tanks, and grunts. Also appearing was a huge team of ODSTs and two Spartans leading them.

*Speaking Elite!* (Let's get out of here, we can't win!) Private Lee saw the group of elites heading his way. He surprised them.

"Drop your weapons!" Lee yelled out. The elites could easily take him but they were surrounded by UNSC, they couldn't fight. They dropped their weapons.

"Now, get moving that way!" Lee ordered pointing with his sniper rifle. Just then one of the elites walked a little closer to him. The elite that walked to him was the one that shot Captain Michael.

"You don't have anything human!" He yelled. "You don't have killer in you, what makes you think we'll listen to you!" Some of the other elites looked at Lee like that after the first elite spoke. Lee in order to sound serious did something that even the elites thought was unexpected.

*Bang!*

Lee shot the first elite, point blank, right in the head; killing him instantly. All the other elites looked at Lee with fear.

"Now get moving," Lee ordered. "NOW!"

The elites did what Lee said and turned themselves in. Lee then decided to check on the remains of his team.


	23. Chapter 21: A Good Choice Afterall

Chapter 21: A Good Choice After All

After the ODSTs ran in, Jack and Carly went to check on Captain Michael. Michael was still alive, but fading fast. Jack checked his wound on Michael's chest, it was bleeding more than it was five minutes ago. Michael then looked into Jack's eyes.

"Jack," he struggled to say. "Finish… it. The mission… Finish… it." Michael then stopped breathing. His hands were no longer moving and his chest wasn't rising. Jack could hardly believe what had just happened. He fell to tears almost as fast as Winona did. Jack then turned to Carly who was also in tears.

"I'm done," she said quietly. "I don't want to fight anymore. I want to go home."

Jack looked at Carly with a look of sadness and glory. The mission was going to be completed after all. Just then Winona, Lucas, Fox and Lee all came over to see Michael dead. Winona was holding Felix and Sean's tags. Lucas was holding Logan's tags while Lee and Fox removed their helmets for respect. Winona then got on her knees next to Jack. He reached for his hand and Jack accepted it, holding it gently. He then looked into Winona's eyes as he moved closer to her. Winona wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him on his cheek and quietly said: "He died for us; there was nothing you could have done."

Jack turned to Michael's body again. He used his finger tips to close Michael's eyes. He then said a few quick words to his team. "Charles Michael… was a very close friend of mine. We trained together all our lives. His leadership on Reach has proved us that he was a great fighter and leader. *Tears up even more* If he were still with us, I would thank him for leading us this… victory. He will never be forgotten."

Jack then looked back at Michael. He then salutes to him. Winona, Lucas, Fox, Lee and Carly all salute to Michael. Just then one of the Spartans leading the assault came over to see what was happening.

"I'm Sergeant Reginald," the Spartan said. "What happened here?"

"I'm Sergeant Conrad," Jack replied. "This is the remainders of our team. This was Captain Michael, our leader but sadly was killed in action just a few minutes ago. We were on a mission to find and bring home Noble 6 who is standing to your right."

Sergeant Reginald looked to where Jack was pointing. He saw Noble 6 and pondered on the chances that she was still alive. He then looked back at the rest of the team. "You have all seen it pretty hard haven't you?" Reginald commented. He then took out a radio from his back pouch. "Hello command? I've found Delta company, well what is left of them at least. They've found her." Reginald then put the radio away and took off his helmet. "I have good new, command is sending a transport for you 6. Well done Delta Company." Reginald then went off to where talk with some of his men.

"Hey, let go of me!" Natalie yelled out in a distance. Jack looked over to see and ODST grabbing Natalie by her arm. He then headed over to her.

"Soldier, she's with us," Jack began. "My Captain saved her and she has been with us for two days now."

"Well alright," the ODST replied. "But you know the regulations on a civilian are right?"

"Yes, yes I know," Jack replied. "Are you aright Natalie?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you," she replied. "I was told what happened to Captain Michael and Jun."

"Yeah, but they died for us so we can continue," Jack said quietly. "A transport is coming for 6. You better get on it; it will take you to Earth."

The rest of the team waited for the transport to come. They all waited for about an hour before it finally came. Jack looked up to see a pelican coming in.

"There it is," Jack announced. The ship landed and opened it back door. Inside was General Peters; the coordinating general for the assault on Reach.

"Corporal Conrad, well done," Peters said. The team saluted to Peters. "At ease."

"It's Sergeant Conrad, now sir," Jack corrected.

"How interesting," Peters replied. He looked behind Jack to see Noble 6. "And you my friend must be Noble 6."

Carly just looked at Peters in the eye then looked down. Peters could see that Carly was sad that all of Noble Team was now dead. "They died to protect this planet, to help a win this war," Peters said. "They will never be forgotten. Now please, step aboard."

Natalie gave a quick goodbye to Jack and Privates Lee and Miller for protecting her at the end. She gave Jack a quick goodbye kiss as well. She got on the pelican, sat down and strapped herself in. Carly just looked at the ship with a stunned expression on her face. This was her chance to finally go home, a chance she had been waiting for since Reach was first invaded. Carly gave a quick goodbye kiss to Jack and Lucas. She quietly walked on board and took a seat next to Natalie with her helmet in her hands. In Carly's mind, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and fight. This new team she was on reminded her so much of Noble Team. But at the same time, she wanted to go. She wanted to finally put a rest to all this fighting. She only hoped that she made the right choice. Once General Peters saw that she was on board he also entered and with that the Pelican went off. Jack and his team continued to watch until they could no longer see the Pelican anymore.

"Goodbye," Jack said quietly to himself.


	24. Chapter 22: Some Time Ago

Chapter 22: Some Time Ago

Forty-Five years later.

An elderly man walked up the steps of a large memorial. He got to the top with two others by his side; an elderly woman that was his wife, and an old friend on his left. Behind the elderly couple were the first man's two children and three grandchildren. The man placed a wreath by a grave that marked: Captain Charles Michael, leader, fighter and friend. The elderly man looked up to turn out to be Jack. By his side was his wife Winona and long time friend Lucas. Winona and Lucas placed three more wreaths by three more graves; one that marked Corporal Felix, another that said Corporal Sean, and the last that said Sergeant Logan.

"Even after forty-five years, I still feel like that battle was yesterday," Jack Began. "Winona, my love, do you think their sacrifices were needed to bring peace?"

"No matter how I look at it, I can't see how peace would have been attained, even if they hadn't died," Winona said with a tear in her eye. Winona after all these years still had the engagement ring Felix had given to her just before he died. She took revealed her left hand and removed it. She placed it in the middle of the stem of a flower she brought and placed it by his grave. Winona broke into tears after she placed it. Jack held her and let her cry into his shoulder. Lucas placed some flowers by his once ODSTs' graves. Just then Jack heard footsteps from behind him. He turned to see an elderly woman with red hair in a wheel chair roll on up to them with a couple escorts. Jack instantly recognized who it was.

"Hello Carly," Jack greeted.

"Hello Jack, Winona, Logan," Carly greeted them all. Carly had seen better days. At the moment she had lost a leg to cancer and was diagnosed with a heart condition. She didn't marry at all. She lived on her own for forty-five years.

"Carly," Logan greeted.

"Carly," Winona added. In Carly's hands was a wreath. She had planned to place it by Noble Teams grave. Noble Teams section was just to the right of where Michael's Grave was. Carly's escort rolled her to the graves. On each grave was inscribed each team members name and print of what they looked like. She placed the wreath in the centre of the five graves. Carly then removed her hat and said a quick prayer. Jack, Winona, and Logan joined in. When they were done the four found somewhere to sit and talk. Jack wanted to ask a very important question to Carly.

"Carly, I've wanted to know for a while now," Jack began. "Forty-five years ago, when you left, did you think you made the right decision?"

Carly looked at Jack for a minute, trying to recall what was on her mind all those years ago. "I think I did," she answered. "Did you make the right decision in trying to find me?" she asked.

"That was some time ago," Jack answered. "I can't even recall why Michael ever accepted that mission. Now that I think about, he never told anyone why. I'm glad he didn't tell anyone though. I can't imagine what we all went through so long ago would have never happened and who knows if we'd all be alive after that. The more I think about, the more I realize the longer time passes, the closer it feels in a weird way. But to give an answer, I think it was the right choice to rescue you after all."

The End


End file.
